1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method, a communication device, and a storage device for controlling communication, and more particularly to a method, a communication device, and a storage device for controlling roaming communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under the current trend of globalization, international business activities or tourism activities are getting more and more popular, and many people need to travel domestically or internationally for their business or tourism. Thus, when the user makes a phone call, quite often the user cannot make sure whether the receiver stays domestically or has gone overseas. If the user makes a domestic phone call but the receiver is already overseas, international roaming rate applies. In general, international roaming rate is very expensive and this is quite a nuisance to both the caller and the receiver.